


Burning

by alexanderavery998



Series: Femslash February 2021 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chuninny (Cho/Luna/Ginny), F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Fluff, HP: EWE, Moodboard & a Tiny Fic, Moodboard Included, Multi, POV Luna Lovegood, Poetry, Polyamory, Post-Hogwarts, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderavery998/pseuds/alexanderavery998
Summary: When Luna thinks of the life they have built together, she thinks of orange.
Relationships: Cho Chang/Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: Femslash February 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138367
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Femslash February





	Burning

**Author's Note:**

> _I cross-post here (AO3), Wattpad, and FFN as_ @alexanderavery998. _If you find my fics anywhere else, please let me know, because that means they have been reposted without my permission. (Note: This work is not on FFN due to limited formatting options available there.)_
> 
>  **Prompt:** Orange
> 
> Chuninny became my OT3 for the Harry Potter fandom as soon as I’d discovered it, so it was only a matter of time before I created my first work for it. I know hardly anyone ships or knows about this ship besides myself (*looks at the 9 total fics that existed before I posted this*) but I hope whoever gives this a chance will enjoy it!
> 
> (Also, as of right now, the formatting is such that this work is best viewed on desktop, because otherwise it gets a bit messy. If I find a way to make it cleaner on mobile, as well, I’ll get rid of this message. No worries if you can’t read this on anything other than mobile, though; it’s not a requirement, it’s just that the work looks optimal using desktop!)

When Luna thinks of her life with Ginny and Cho, she thinks of orange.

She thinks of breakfasts of orange juice and cheesy eggs and toast,

of matching orange Weasley sweaters

knitted lovingly by Molly,

of spicy orange curry takeaway

on Friday evenings,

of orange tulips in the spring

and orange leaves in autumn

and crackling fireplaces in the winter,

and how could she forget Ginny’s orange swimsuit,

impossibly bright against her freckled shoulders

every summer?

She thinks of the orange sesame bread of which Cho is so fond,

of the orange and chrysanthemum and honey tea that she makes

for her girlfriends when they get sick,

of orange sunsets over the quiet English countryside,

of fresh pitted apricots

and carved Hallowe’en pumpkins

and hot baked yams fresh out of the oven,

and

of the oversized Chudley Cannons jersey

that Ginny wears to bed,

the one she says she only wears

because Ron gave it to her for Christmas,

because why would she support a team

that she doesn’t play for?

but Cho and Luna both know

that Ginny secretly follows their games

and roots for them to win

(except for when she plays against them)

even though they always lose.

She thinks of the peeling orange paint on the shed that holds their brooms

and the vintage buggy that Cho drives,

of dark orange freckles that cover every inch of Ginny’s skin,

of floating candles dripping wax

and glowing through the night,

of butterbeer sloshed over frosty glass,

of Cho’s worn-out orange Muggle high-tops

and orange-flowered sundress,

but most of all, Luna thinks

of the warm orange glow

of contentment that she carries within her at all times,

burning,

burning,

right beneath her breastbone.


End file.
